<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>somebody waits for you by Maniackles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326276">somebody waits for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniackles/pseuds/Maniackles'>Maniackles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniackles/pseuds/Maniackles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you really using cookies as a form of blackmail.  Just to get me into these ugly pajamas?”</p><p>“They are not ugly!  I picked these out myself, had to go to three different stores just to find the right ones in both our sizes,” Travis shrugs.</p><p>***<br/>or 4 years of tk/np christmases</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>somebody waits for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/gifts">tillyenna</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tilly said "wouldn't it be great to get a fic where Travis makes Nolan wear matching pajamas" and my brain just spiraled. So here you go. Some Christmas fluff!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>**Christmas Eve 2017**</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, man, it’s a Konecny family tradition,” Travis grins as he shoves the open box back towards Nolan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last time I checked the back of my jersey it said ‘Patrick’ not ‘Konecny’,” he tosses the box back at Travis and Travis most definitely catalogues that to the back of his brain to think about later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s only been a couple months of them knowing each other, playing together, but Travis had insisted that Nolan spend Christmas with him when they realized their game schedule wouldn’t allow them to fly home to their families. There might have been a little bit of an ulterior motive there too. Travis was so gone for Nolan and was maybe just a little bit selfish so before any of the other guys could invite them to their houses for Christmas, Travis swooped in.  He ignored the knowing look on G’s face when Nolan turned down his invite to have dinner with him and Ryanne after their last skate before the holiday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though it was Christmas Eve, they spent the day basically like any other Monday, really.  They spent most of it sprawled out on Travis’ couch playing Call of Duty and then split chinese takeout for dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now Nolan was getting more and more red in the face while Travis was trying to convince him to take what was in the nicely wrapped box (that he definitely paid someone to wrap “No way you could ever make something look this good, dude.” Nolan had said).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, you want Terri’s cookies, you have to wear the matching pajamas. C’mon Pats, it’s not that hard,” Travis gestures down to his own outfit: green and black plaid pajama pants, a matching baseball style tee that's white with green sleeves and has ‘Merry Christmas’ written in big green block letters on the front, and finally, green socks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you really using cookies as a form of blackmail.  Just to get me into these ugly pajamas?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are not ugly!  I picked these out myself, had to go to three different stores just to find the right ones in both our sizes,” Travis shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nolan has a considering look on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I put these on, the phones go away.  Not a single picture.  Not to your shitty instagram.  Not to your mom and definitely not to my sisters.  Deal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Travis smiles wide as he hands the box back to Nolan.  “Oh bud, you got yourself a deal!  You’re not gonna regret it.  One, these pajamas are cozy as hell. Two, my mom makes the best cookies on the planet.  And three, your ass is gonna look great in these pants, just look at mine!”  He turns around to show off the back of his pants, leaning suggestively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Travis notices Nolan’s cheeks go even more rosy but he takes the box and walks back to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be the judge of all of that,” Nolan yells over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even my ass?” Travis yells back but the only response is the bathroom door closing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Travis makes himself useful and starts unpacking his mom’s cookies.  He really wasn’t lying about them being the best cookies.  Every year she makes the traditional sugar cookies and gingerbread men, but she also makes sticky butter tart pinwheels, coconut snowballs, molasses cookies, and a special maple shortbread just for Travis.  When he got the package a few days before Christmas it took all of his self-control to leave them packaged up for Christmas Eve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He divides the cookies between two plates and sits them on the coffee table before going back to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for himself and Nolan.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why not go all out</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Travis is just sitting the mugs of cocoa on the coffee table when the bathroom door opens and Nolan emerges.  Travis frowns though when he realizes that Nolan is only wearing the pajama bottoms and the socks, the matching shirt bunched up in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look man, it was too much green, I looked like a fucking Christmas tree.  Not all of us are pint sized enough to make it work.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair point</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Travis thinks.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but that means no maple shortbread for you then.”  Travis plops down on the couch and moves the couple cookies from Nolan’s plate to his own with a satisfied smile.  He doesn’t like to share them anyways.  He looks over to where Nolan is bent over, putting the shirt away in his gym bag by the door and really can’t help but stare.  “And I was right, your ass does look great in those pants.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nolan shoots up straight so fast that Travis wonders to himself if he feels a little light-headed now.  When he turns to walk back towards the couch Travis can see the little bit of pink returning to his cheeks again but also the tiny twitch of a smile that Nolan is obviously trying to hold back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up,” Nolan gently sits down at the other end of the couch.  “Did you make hot chocolate to go with the cookies?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah man, with a little bit of cinnamon, just like my mom makes it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Travis watches Nolan grab his own plate of cookies and starts in on them, slowly sampling one of each before reaching for the hot chocolate next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what are those on your plate, why don’t I have any?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, if you can’t wear the matching pajamas,” he pointedly ignores Nolan rolling his eyes. “The full pajama set, you don’t get all the cookies.  The maple shortbread are for good boys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of their evening is spent eating way too many cookies and watching a couple cheesy Christmas movies.  They’re sitting on opposite ends of the couch but stretched out so their feet are touching in the middle.  Travis makes no effort to move away, wishing that he could cross that couple of feet and cuddle up even closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the second movie ends and all of their cookies are gone Nolan announces that he’s exhausted and going home to pass out for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas Patty,” Travis smiles as he says goodbye to Nolan at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas Teeks.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>**Christmas Eve 2018**</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a second mom, let me answer the door and then I’ll show you where I put the plates,” Travis yells over his shoulder as he makes his way to whoever is pounding away on his door.  His parents cooked their Christmas Eve dinner so it’s not takeout and he can’t remember if there are any more packages that he’s waiting on but he figures it’s worth investigating.  It’s obvious by the amount of knocking that whoever it is isn’t going away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Travis looks through the little peephole in the door and sees a familiar shape looming in the hallway outside the door.  He unlocks it and swings it open and sees Patty staring down at his shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patty, what are you doing here, I thought you were halfway to the Peg by now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since it didn’t make sense for Travis to fly back home for Christmas for the second year in a row, his parents decided to come to him in Philly for the week. They were going to spend Christmas Eve and Day together and go to Travis’ game the day after Christmas before flying back home.  Nolan, though, had decided to brave the holiday travel and fly back home for the holidays.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flight got cancelled because of the snow.  Next one out isn’t until tomorrow morning and by the time I’d get there it’d basically be time to fly back so I thought you and I-” He’s cut off as Travis’ mom comes up to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Travis, what are you doing making Nolan stand out in the hall.  Come in sweetie, are you joining us for dinner?” she asks, ushering the boys into the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.  I’m sorry.  I forgot your family was here for Christmas.  I’ll just go back to my apartment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nolan, you are not spending Christmas Eve by yourself.  We made more than enough food to go around, come on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Mrs. Konecny, uh, Terri,” he quickly corrects himself as Travis’ mom gives him a look.  He toes his shoes off in the hall and follows Travis and his mom back into the apartment where Travis and Nolan immediately fall down onto the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nolan, are you hungry?  We were just getting ready to have dinner,” Travis’ mom peeks her head back out into the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a sec, mom, I gotta give Patty something first.” Travis grabs Nolan by the wrist and hoists him up off the couch and starts dragging him back to his bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude what are you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You remember Christmas Eve last year, right?” Travis asks as he’s rummaging around in his closet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duh.  What does that have to do with us being in your bedroom Teeks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Travis stands up and gestures down his body.  He’s wearing another set of Christmas pajamas, this time both the shirt and pants are red and white striped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, you look like a fucking candy cane,” Nolan laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get too cocky, bud.  I bought these before I knew you were going back home and forgot to return them so, here,” Travis shoves a bundle of red and white striped cloth into Nolan’s chest.  “Mom and dad already have theirs on so get changed.  Dinner’s ready and mom brought her cookies for dessert.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuuuuck, I’ve been thinking about those cookies since last year.” Nolan grabs the hem of his hoodie and yanks it off along with the t-shirt underneath.  And Travis is definitely staring at the wide expanse of Nolan’s chest, can’t even try to make himself look away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enjoying the show?” Nolan smirks as he pulls the pajama top on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Travis’ face is burning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, uh, I’ll just. You-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Travis!  You still need to set the table!” Saved by his mom’s yells, Travis storms out of the bedroom, stopping for just a minute outside of the door after closing it behind him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get it together, Konecny</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he tells himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re going to have a nice dinner with your family and most definitely not think about your bro changing into the clothes that you bought specifically for him or you taking those clothes off of him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Travis helps his mom set the table and by the time they’re done, Nolan, fully changed and looking like the fourth candy cane in their set, makes his way out to the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything looks great, Terri, Rob.  Thank you again for letting me stay.  This beats Chinese takeout.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four of them have dinner and a few glasses of wine before moving back out to the living room.  Travis’ couch is big, but still with four grown adults, there’s really no option but to sit close together.  Travis’ parents take one end and Nolan sits down in the opposite corner leaving the space next to him open and a space next to Travis’ dad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I forgot the cookies,” Travis’ mom says as she gets back up off the couch.  “Travis, sit down next to Nolan and I’ll bring everything out here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He listens to his mom and sits down next to Nolan, but just far enough away that they’re not touching.  Travis is glad that his face is already red from the wine because otherwise Nolan would be chirping the hell out of him.  Not that he has any room to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Travis pulls a blanket off the back of the couch behind him and covers himself but as soon as he has it situated just how he wants it, it’s being pulled off to the side a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude get your own blanket, there’s like twenty out here,” he shoots a lazy glare at Nolan who looks like a smug cat now also tucked under Travis’ blanket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, I want this one.  Plus now we’re both cozy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Travis thinks this is definitely how he’s going to die.  Sitting way too close and sharing a blanket with his friend who he still has a massive crush on with his parents just a few feet away on the other end of the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucky for you Trav, I made extra of the maple shortbread this year,” his mom says as she sits the cookie trays on the coffee table.  “So plenty to share with Nolan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, Teeks wouldn’t share them with me last year.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Travis!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom it’s not my fault.  He wouldn’t wear the full set of pajamas last year and I told him, no pajamas, no cookies!  I shared the rest with him, just not the maple ones.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the evening pretty much unravels from there with Travis defending his previous self’s cookie decisions and Travis’ mom giving Nolan all of the maple shortbread cookies off of Travis’ tray.  Travis complains all evening, especially when Nolan doesn’t even eat all of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Travis’ mom boxes up the leftover cookies so that Nolan can take them back to his apartment and have them the next day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re more than welcome to come back tomorrow if you don’t have other plans.  We’d be happy to have you again,” she says as Nolan puts his shoes on to head back to his own apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Terri but I’m gonna go to G’s tomorrow with some of the other lonely guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Travis clears his throat and his mom says her final goodbyes before leaving them in the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you came over Patty.  Second annual Christmas pajama party!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan just rolls his eyes and grabs his cookie box off of the little table in the entryway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Teeks.  I’m glad your mom invited me to stay,” he says with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever bud.  If they hadn’t been here, I definitely would have made you stay.  You can’t spend Christmas Eve alone.  Not when you could be cuddling on the couch with me.”  Travis feels his face go red again.  He thinks that he really needs to get that under control or he’s eventually going to have some explaining to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas Patty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas Teeks.” And Patty opens his cookie box and hands Travis the two maple shortbread cookies he has left before leaving without another word.  Travis stands in the open doorway dumbfounded for just a few seconds before smiling to himself and going back into the living room.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>**Christmas Eve 2019**</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From Nolan: good brain day, down to hangout at urs if u want. hayzy is driving me crazy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Travis is more than relieved when he sees the incoming text from Nolan that morning. He even made himself wait at least ten minutes before shooting back a reply that’s just a photo of the box of cookies that his mom sent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From Nolan: omw</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Travis feels his chest swell a little.  He’s learned to ignore his crush on Nolan throughout the past few years.  Both of them have dated other people casually, never long enough to really mean anything though.  It’s never really an issue, in fact it probably actually helps them, giving them extra chemistry on the ice making them the perfect lineys when they can both play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But at Christmas all bets are off in his brain.  Travis doesn’t know what it is about the holidays but he just feels giddy and dumb and his crush on Nolan always seems to be almost unbearable on Christmas Eve.  Not that he is going to do anything about it.  Nolan has never shown any return interest in him so it’s going to be Christmas Eve as usual.  They’ll order Chinese, he’ll force Nolan into their matching pajamas, and then they’ll gorge themselves on his mom’s cookies, diet plans be damned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Travis will most definitely not think about how he wants to cuddle up against Nolan on the couch or make a move of any kind.  He pushes those thoughts back to the back of his brain while he gets the cookies out and puts on his Christmas pajamas.  He gets Nolan’s out as well and lays them on the couch and then waits for the knocks on the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This year their pajamas are mostly white with some green and red polka dots on the pants.  The shirts are white with long sleeves and a cartoon rudolph face on the front and little presents dotted along the sleeves.  Travis searched online for weeks trying to find the perfect pair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not long before Travis hears Nolan knocking on the door.  It’s early enough in the day that traffic probably isn’t too bad.  He catalogues Nolan’s expression as he lets his friend in the door.  He looks tired but not as tired as usual so he’ll take that as a Christmas miracle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Patty,” Travis says, not really knowing what else to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Teeks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They make their way to the couch and Nolan just flops down in a defeated way.  Travis picks up the pajamas and throws them his way, hitting him softly in the chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, matching pajamas again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s tradition bud, three years and counting!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nolan groans but grabs the pajamas and goes to the bathroom to change.  Travis tries his best to tone down his excitement but knows that he’s definitely beaming at Nolan when he comes back out.  Nolan just shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s definitely a more subdued Christmas Eve for them but whether that’s Nolan or just their comfortableness around each other, Travis doesn’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They order Chinese and eat it silently although Travis does notice Nolan sits as close to him as possible on the couch, their sides touching from shoulder to thigh.  Travis has learned throughout the years that sometimes Nolan just needs these nights.  Nights of just being together quietly, grounded by physical touch but nothing more than sitting close on the couch.  So he lets it happen as usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Travis lets Nolan pick out a movie while he gets their cookies divided out, making sure to put an extra maple shortbread on Nolan’s tray.  They watch the movie and eat their cookies and Travis tries not to vibrate with happiness when Nolan lays down on the couch with his head using Travis’ thigh as a pillow.  Instead he rests his hand at the nape of Nolan’s neck and just leaves it there as a grounding touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After their second movie Nolan decides it's time to head back home to Hayzy’s.  Travis packs up the leftover cookies, even the last of the maple shortbreads, and passes them off to Nolan after he pulls his coat and shoes on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas Patty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas Teeks,” Patty says as he pulls Travis in for a tight hug.  “Thanks for tonight.  This was exactly what I needed.”  And Nolan leaves.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>**Christmas Eve 2020**</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Travis isn’t moping.  Definitely not.  He didn’t have to come back to Philly this early for training camp but he was also itching to get back out there with the team.  He thought maybe Nolan would come back early, too, but it’s been nothing but radio silence and no one else seems to know when he’s coming back either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So again, he’s not moping.  He’s already a tray of sushi and a couple beers in when he decides to break open the box of cookies that his mom sent with him.  He thinks about how his stomach will probably hate this combination later but he doesn’t care.  It’s Christmas Eve and even if he’s alone he’s still going to have his cookies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s just getting settled back on the couch when he hears knocking at his door.  He considers pretending that he’s not home, thinking that maybe it’s a delivery or something that can just be left at his door but then the banging starts up again louder than before and more insistent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay alright I’m coming, hold the fuck on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t even bother looking through the peephole, just unlocks the door and swings it open and nearly slams it shut again out of pure surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas Teeks,” Nolan says with the biggest smile Travis has ever seen on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?  I thought you were still back home?  No one could tell me when you were coming back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Merry Christmas Patty’.  ‘Want to come in Patty.’” Nolan says dryly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay sorry asshole, I just wasn’t expecting anyone.” And Travis opens the door further and steps back to let Nolan in.  He notices Nolan carrying a big flat box wrapped in red and white wrapping paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha got there bud?  Something for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Nolan says flatly but his cheeks, growing redder and redder, give him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww Patty, it is for me, isn't it?  You surprised me on Christmas Eve, my favorite holiday, and you brought me a gift.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just- here. Open it.” Nolan shoves the box at Travis and lets himself fall down on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Travis follows him to the couch and sits down a few feet away and starts in on the box ripping the paper off as fast as he can.  He slowly opens the box and can’t help the smile spreading across his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patty, bud.  Are these pajamas?” He asks as he scoots closer to Nolan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he looks closer at Nolan only to realize that he hasn’t taken his coat off and that he’s wearing a pair of dark blue pajama pants with tiny light blue snowflakes printed all over.  Nolan unzips his coat to reveal a matching sweater, light blue with a big dark blue snowflake in the middle of the chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bought us matching pajamas for Christmas Eve?  I thought you hated it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it is the only way to get your mom’s cookies.  And she texted me earlier this week to let me know that she sent some extras for me in your box so I figured I better come back to town early to get them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Travis pulls the pajamas all the way out of the box so that he can take them back to his room and change but something falls out from underneath them.  It’s a bunch of green needly looking things tied together with a red ribbon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patty, I think you left your rosemary at the bottom of this box.” Travis brandishes the green bundle at Nolan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Trav, that’s mistletoe,” Nolan says as he scoots closer to Travis and leans in, crashing their mouths together in a soft but heated kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Travis says as he pulls back for a second to let his brain catch up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas Patty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas Teeks,” Nolan says in return as he leans back in towards Travis’ face.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, thank you for reading!  You can find me on Tumblr as  <a href="https://pattyrosyteeks.tumblr.com/">pattyrosyteeks</a> ^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>